Cuando Pierdes la Cabeza
by Haku Dleifder
Summary: ¿Qué demonios tenía esa mujer en sus manos? ¿Acaso era de hielo? ¿Su sangre era fría? ¿Acaso era co-?... ¿A quién le importaba el condenado frío? Importaba lo que hacía esa friolenta mano en ese instante. One-Shot, Jori... M por que... usé palabras feas? como lugar prohibido o algo.


**Holis, holis… pasaba por aquí a dejarles esta cosa, no sé que es y el nombre se lo puse a último momento :3**

**Pues eso, dejen un review porque sino mi kokoro se destruye y chiabe ya no me ayura :'(**

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen… pero mis ganas de s- mi hermosa creatividad yuristica si (y)**

* * *

**Cuando Pierdes la Cabeza**

-Ah…-

Sintió sus piernas flaquear, no comprendiendo como nadie ha entrado al aula para inspeccionarla debido a aquellos extraños ruidos que podía jurar se escuchaban hasta el estacionamiento de HA. Recordaba por qué estaba allí, vaya que lo recordaba… Lane, él era el culpable de que le estuviese sucediendo ESO, si tan sólo no le hubiera pedido organizar el material que habían utilizado para la obra de Beck en el Teatro Caja Negra, entonces quizás ella estaría camino a su casa, o quizás hasta ya hubiera llegado y estuviera viendo el próximo episodio de su serie adolescente que probablemente su acompañante llamaría "estúpida".

-J-Jade- mordió su labio inferior sintiendo la fría mano de la chica bajando por su abdomen, lentamente como si quisiera torturarla, haciendo círculos con su dedo índice alrededor de su ombligo y deteniéndola en el botón de su jean, siseó un poco antes de desabotonarlo y deshacerse de ellos lanzándolos a algún lugar. Su pulso se aceleró, la respiración de la gótica estaba en su cuello y oreja, cada vez más cerca, hasta que por fin… algo húmedo se deslizó por su cuello para luego dar paso a unos dientes que buscaban marcar su piel.  
-¡Ah!- y si no lo habían hecho antes lo habían hecho ahora con un segundo mordisco, más certero, más doloroso… más excitante. Volvió a sentir la lengua de la pelinegra, humedeciendo y acariciando la piel amoratada de su cuello, no pudo contenerse más… halándola por el cabello obligó a la chica a besarla, lo necesitaba, necesitaba tanto sentir sus suaves labios con sabor a café, sentir sus lenguas entrelazadas una vez más como minutos atrás.

Era su culpa que Jade estuviera así, desde hacía varios días había estado un tanto alejada, no era que así lo quisiera, únicamente que había estado preparando todo el material escénico para la obra de su mejor amigo, lo admitía, no había pasado mucho tiempo con su novia esa semana, la saludaba con castos besos en la boca luego se iba y no volvía a verla hasta el almuerzo, o si se concordaban en algunas clases ni siquiera se sentaba a su lado como siempre, o al menos desde que su relación había comenzado, se sentaba a un lado de Beck y no paraban de hablar acerca de su obra. Sin embargo ese viernes la gótica había actuado muy extraña, ni siquiera la saludó, únicamente se había dedicado a mirarla, como si estuviera detallándola, mirarla como un cazador mira a su presa, esperando el momento perfecto para apuntarle y-

-¡Aaah! ¡Dios Jade!- clavó sus uñas en los hombros de la gótica, la cual emitió un ligero gemido de dolor sin embargo no se detuvo en lo que hacía, siguió mordisqueando por encima de la tela de su sujetador el pezón de Tori haciéndola estremecerse… su ahora pregunta era ¿Cuándo demonios le sacó la camiseta?

Ah sí… fue justo cuando entró detrás de ella al caja negra y la aprisionó contra la pared, a un lado de la puerta. Ella había culminado con su trabajo y estaba a punto de buscar sus cosas sin embargo no había logrado siquiera llegar un poco cerca de su bolsa, cuando al instante la chica pálida había comenzado a besarla y segundos después, aún cuando Tori se quejaba y trataba de ejercer fuerza, le sacó su camisa sin templanza… y ahora que lo recordaba ¡Su camisa había sido destruida! ¿Cómo demonios se iría a su casa? ¿Desnuda?

-Detente… Jade… para…- su pulso se aceleró aún mas, por Dios que iba a sufrir un infarto y Jade ni siquiera había terminado de bajar sus bragas, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Su novia era muy habilidosa con su lengua, y cuando decía muy habilidosa quería decir que estaba volviéndola jodidamente loca con sólo lamer y chupar su pezón… es que se sentía tan bien, su lengua húmeda haciendo círculos alrededor de su pequeño "botoncito", luego sentir como lo chupaba y succionaba con sus labios, todo tan exquisitamente lento. Esperen ¿Cuándo le sacó el sujetador? Miró a todos lados en busca de la prenda… al menos estaba sana y salva en el suelo a un lado de sus jeans.  
-Espera un seg… ¡JADE!- frío… eso era lo que sentía ahora mismo en su entrepierna, un frío que probablemente había congelado su clítoris, ¿Qué demonios tenía esa mujer en sus manos? ¿Acaso era de hielo? ¿Su sangre era fría? ¿Acaso era co-?

Dejo de pensar… por fin había dejado de pensar y se concentraba únicamente en aquella sensación en su entrepierna… ¿A quién le importaba el condenado frío? Importaba lo que hacía esa friolenta mano en ese instante, frotar su clítoris, de momentos rápidamente y luego lento, hasta que por fin Jade había decidido dejar de jugar.

-Ah…- su piel se erizó, no era uno, ni dos… la gótica había optado por tres… tres friolentos y juguetones dedos que se movían dentro de ella de una manera que la hacían perder la cabeza, eso era lo que necesitaba luego de tanto estrés, perder por unos minutos la cabeza y concentrarse en la chica que amaba.

-Me encanta esa mirada en tus ojos- comenzó a besar su hombro izquierdo, dándole pequeños besos que le hicieron algo de cosquilla, hasta llegar a su cuello donde volvió a lamer delicadamente antes de darle una mordida que le arrancó otro gemido aún mas audible, sintió su piel arder, no sólo la de su cuello sino también la de su entre pierna y vientre.  
-Cuando dejas de pensar y te enfocas únicamente en cómo te hago sentir- sacó su mano llevándola a su boca para lamer sus dedos de una forma casi sádica, la morena la miró con su ceño ligeramente fruncido y sus labios entreabiertos, antes de que dijera una sola palabra la gótica volvió a besarla, sujetándola con una de sus manos por la cintura para así guiarla hasta la plataforma del teatro.  
-Quiero ver tu mejor acto en esta tarima Vega- se deshizo de sus bragas por fin notando así lo húmeda que estaba la mitad latina. Sonrió para sí misma al tiempo que sostenía a la morena por la cintura y la sentaba sobre aquella plataforma.  
-Amo cuando pierdes la cabeza-

* * *

**Haku Dleifder reportándose y dejándolos cortos como siempre POR FEOS, apuesto que ni un review dejan :'(**

** es un One Shot, leyeron? one, one, one, o-o-one shooot... por si no lo entendieron en la descripción también decía One-Shot xD**

**Anyway, en serio, en serio, EN SERIOOOOO apreciaría un review de ustedes corazoncitos de melón (o algo) así sea para criticar xD o para decirme: súbelo a M+ porque no sólo usaste clítoris sino también pezón LOL.**

**H. Dleifder**


End file.
